La divine trahison
by choup37
Summary: 620. Une scène coupée qui se passe entre le moment où Dean comprend que Castiel les a trahis, et l'interrogatoire de celui-ci.


_**Bonjour(soir)! Hé bien il semble que la fin de la saison 6 m'inspire puisqu'elle m'a fait pondre une série d'OS dont voici le premier :) Une petite scène coupée qui se déroule pendant le 620, juste après que Castiel ait involontairement gaffé et révélé ainsi son mensonge.. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais avec le personnage de Bobby, et la seconde seulement avec Sam, je suis plus familière de Dean, alors ne me mordez pas si des choses ne vous semblent pas crédibles !**_

**Disclaimer: _SPN_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement..). Ils sont l'entière propriété du Dieu Kripke!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**La divine trahison**_

L'ange était reparti, laissant seuls les trois hommes dans la cabane démoniaque. Durant tout le laps de temps où il avait été présent, Dean avait dû employer toutes ses qualités de menteur et dissimulateur pour ne pas craquer et lui sauter littéralement à la gorge. Les paroles de son ami résonnaient sans interruption dans son esprit, lui martelant encore et encore les mêmes mots.

_**"C'est un peu absurde non? Superman qui rejoint le côté obscur."**_

_**"Ça veut dire qu'on travaille avec un Superman qui est passé du côté obscur."**_

Comment le brun avait-il pu citer de si près Bobby? Était-ce un hasard? Mais d'où l'être céleste, si coincé avec les coutumes humaines, aurait-il pu connaitre cette référence? Le trouble qui avait saisi le chasseur en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase avait été tel que celui-ci était resté quelques secondes immobile, avant que ses réflexes d'interrogatoire ne resurgissent et qu'il ne lui pose une question piège, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Et à sa grande horreur, Castiel avait répondu sans ciller à sa demande, lui qui aurait dû cligner des yeux, froncer les sourcils et pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, en ce geste si caractéristique qu'il effectuait toujours lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas une expression. Le masque du blond s'était alors fissuré quelques instants, laissant filtrer sa stupeur et colère. Sentiments qu'il avait vite redissimulés, mais le fait était là. Du coin de l'œil, Dean avait aperçu le tic nerveux qui avait saisi le chasseur plus âgé, ainsi que le visage figé de son petit frère. Eux aussi avaient entendu, et visiblement leur conclusion était identique à la sienne. Inconscient du tourment qu'il avait provoqué involontairement chez les humains, son ami s'était excusé – On avait besoin de lui là-haut- avant de disparaitre, son éternel léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Un silence de mort était alors tombé dans le petit bâtiment, aucun des hommes n'osant prendre la parole. Parce que si l'un d'eux exprimait tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas, cela ouvrirait la porte à une foule de questions imminentes, et surtout, surtout cela ramènerait sur le tapis le doute concernant la loyauté de leur compagnon à plumes. Ce doute horrible né quelques semaines auparavant, ce doute que l'ainé des Winchester avait rejeté violemment, reprochant aux siens de le laisser les tenailler, et qu'il avait toujours refusé même d'envisager, au mépris de toute logique et de toute ses connaissances de chasseur. _Ne jamais rejeter une éventualité tant qu'on n'a pas la preuve formelle de son contraire,_ lui avait enseigné autrefois son père. Et surtout, ne jamais ignorer son instinct. Cet instinct qui lui hurlait depuis des jours que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais que le jeune homme avait délibérément ignoré, parce que, mon Dieu, c'était Cas! Castiel, leur frère d'armes qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux lors de l'Apocalypse, Castiel qui avait versé son sang et perdu sa grâce au nom de leur amitié et à qui lui-même devait personnellement la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Castiel et ses yeux bleus étincelants de candeur, ces mêmes yeux qui aujourd'hui lui avaient encore souri et qui pourtant sonnaient à présent affreusement faux. Et ce constat même meurtrissait le cœur de son protégé, le rongeant plus sûrement que le meilleur des acides. Il lui était impossible d'associer le nom du fils de Dieu à celui de menteur, et pourtant...

Ce fut un léger mouvement sur sa droite qui le tira de ses pensées. Son cadet se tortillait nerveusement sur ses jambes immenses, le fixant du regard. Son frère ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, il savait exactement ce qu'elle annonçait, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Aussi rétorqua-t-il aussitôt à peine le géant brun eut-il entrouvert les lèvres:

_"Ne le dis pas._

_"Dean...,_ soupira Sammy.

_"J'ai dit: Non._

_"Dean, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir le repousser"_, intervint calmement Bobby, une lueur peinée dans le regard alors qu'il devinait sans peine le tourment qui avait saisi le gamin.

Ce dernier leur tourna résolument le dos, fuyant leurs prunelles inquisitrices qui savaient si bien lire en lui. Comme si cela allait les empêcher de parler. Il pouvait les sentir le fixer dans son dos, l'examinant tandis qu'il tentait en vain de les ignorer. D'un geste las, le blond se passa finalement la main sur le visage, avant de souffler:

_"Ne dites pas que vous m'aviez prévenu."_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Se grattant avec irritation le bras gauche, l'ancien Élu finit par se retourner pour leur faire face. Ce fut en définitive le second fils de John qui souffla:

_"Donc il a cité exactement tes mots..."_

Que répondre à cela? C'était la stricte et douloureuse vérité, et même Dean ne pouvait pas la nier.

_"Deux fois",_ murmura d'ailleurs celui-ci, en baissant la tête.

Deux fois. Castiel avait repris par deux fois les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux couleur poivre, et ce sans la moindre hésitation.

_"Il nous aurait écouté?!"_, jura ce dernier, exprimant à voix haute l'hypothèse la plus plausible mais aussi la plus terrible car lourde de sens.

_"Où est-ce qu'il aurait entendu cette expression sinon?,_ interrogea le plus jeune.

_"Sammy tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire?,_ gronda son ainé. _Putain on parle de Cas! Nous espionner? Lui?_

_"Trouve-nous une autre explication et je te jure que je la prends!"_

Mais il n'en avait pas. Le Winchester avait beau chercher, il n'en trouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'en existait aucune autre de logique, et celle du hasard n'était même pas envisageable, pas dans leur métier. Malgré toutes ses tentatives désespérées pour défendre son frère de cœur, les faits étaient là.

_"Je ne parviens pas à y croire_, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, une expression meurtrie déformant son visage. _Pas lui. Pas Cas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça?"_

Le regard qu'échangèrent les deux autres ne lui échappa pas.

_"Qui écoute les conversations excepté ceux qui ont des choses à cacher?"_, releva sombrement Bobby.

_"Du genre quoi? Une alliance avec le diable?_, hurla presque son interlocuteur, tous ses poils se hérissant à cette simple pensée.

_"C'est une option à envisager! Et ne me dis pas que tu continues à la nier!"_

L'expression noire qui apparut sur le visage du chasseur fut sa seule réponse. Sam profita de son silence pour intervenir, et enfoncer le clou:

_"Un démon mort qui revient à la vie? Une cabane qui planquait une masse de monstruosités vide de tout indice comme si quelqu'un était passé avant nous? Des citations express ? J'ai envie de m'éventrer pour le dire, mais je crois qu'on nous cache des choses."_

Et par_ 'on'_, il entendait un certain porteur de trenchcoat. Le visage empli d'innocence de ce dernier apparut dans l'esprit de son protégé, flottant quelques instants avant que la même phrase ne revienne encore une fois se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Son poing se serra alors qu'il saisissait sa fiole d'alcool, la bouche emplie du goût amer de la trahison potentielle; il avait beau être le vaisseau du Prince du Ciel, cela ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile. Si Castiel leur mentait, le groupe devait le savoir. Quelqu'en soit les conséquences. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des doutes quant à sa loyauté, pas alors qu'une guerre civile ravageait le Paradis et que l'autre clan voulait leur mort.

_**"On devra peut-être faire le plein de Kryptonite."**_

_**"Je ne suis toujours que Castiel."**_

_**"C'est un peu absurde non? Superman qui rejoint le côté obscur."**_

Trois phrases. Trois maudites phrases qui tournaient en boucle sans discontinuer dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. S'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité que son meilleur ami... non c'était impossible. Jamais son ange gardien ne ferait cela, pas lui qui l'avait sauvé de la Fosse. Mais le doute était là, et Dean, malgré son affection pour l'être multi-millénaire, devait s'assurer en tant que chasseur que ce n'était qu'une peur stupide. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voudrait dire que le jeune humain devrait combattre son protecteur céleste, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en remettre.

**FIN**


End file.
